Vampires?
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Daisey and Maicken are on a bar, and they meet two men, but are they human? angelus/oc spike/oc2 one shot


Short, not very good one shot about two oc's and angelus and spike. For my friend, this is for you, hun:P

The two girl, Maicken and Daisy went to a night club in L.A, both enoying the night life quite the much.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, you know it won't work just go up to a guy and just get a good lay. It need skills." Maicken said, looking deeply in her drink.

"You're boring." she said, playing with her dirty blond hair.

"No, I just know how to. And you can't deal with it." Maicken said, smirking slightly.

"You're a fucking catolic, you don't sleep with anyone." Daisy said looking in her blue drink, which she really didn't want, but they didn't have beer or whiskey here, so she had to take the damn drink. Actually, she felt the place was quite strange. People was like really unormal. Some people came and just shivered and left, leaving a gang of laughing people. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it certently was something.

"I'm not catolic. My parents ARE. Not me. God, why do you ALWAYS believe that." Maicken whined still looking in her drink, wondering what the fuck she really was drinking. Daisy saw on her.

"You are praying every night and you are cr....." she started, but trailed of. Maicken thought she finally understood that she should shut up, but Maicken's happiness didn't last long.

"Holy fucking moses holyness. Hell, he's hot." Maicken heard Daisy say and finally saw up on Daisy and saw where her friend saw. Daisy saw on a blond, pale, blue eyed high guy, looking like a male version of Daisy really. Maicken just sighed. It wasn't a shock that Daisy fall for him. But then again she fall for everyone. But Maicken widen her eyes when a guy, most likely in his 25 came in wearing leather pants, and a black slik shirt, and was smoking. Hell he was hot.

"Noooo, the guy behind him is hot." Maicken said, smirking slightly.

"He's okay I guess." Daisy said shrugging. Both the guys saw on Maicken and Daisy, smirking slightly and walked to them.

"Can I join, love?" the blond said, with a heavy british accent.

"What's the name then?" Daisy asked, smirking slightly.

"You get to know it when I know yours." he answered, to Daisy's hate. He knew the tricks.

"Daisy, now, yours?" she said, looking up on him, since he was much taller then her.

"Spike." he said, smirking.

"Spike? That's not a name. It's, a spike?" Daisy said, a bit confused, he couldn't seriously be called Spike, could he?

"It is, love. Why would I be called Spike then." he said, and Daisy just had to smile.

"William, why not just tell her that William is your name?" the dark haired guy asked, smirking.

"Shut up, soul boy." the guy named Spike, or maybe Wlliam, both Maicken and Daisy was pretty confused by it, snapped.

"Okay, this is really confusing. What's your names, both of you?" Daisy asked, wanting a real answer.

"I'm William, William the bloody, but just call me Spike, and this is Angelus." Spike said, pointing on the dark haired man, which was Angelus.

"Angelus? That means Angel on latin." Maicken said, showing her knowlige.

"Yeah, I know that. So, what's your name. You knows ours, we knows that chick's but not yours." Angelus said.

"Maicken." she answered simply, with a 'no-care' face, which seemed to facinate Angelus.

"So, what brought you two girls to this place?" Spike asked, still with his heavy perfect british accent.

"Fun-time." Daisy said, shrugging, making Spike smirk slightly. He offered her his hand.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked, and Daisy thought about for some seconds, before taking it. Spike and Daisy went to the dancefloor, where they danced. Angelus saw on Maicken. She was very pretty, Angelus thought. Somehow reminding him slightly about Drusilla, on those rare days when she wasn't THAT nutcase. He considered it, to turn her. He didn't know what Spike wanted with the other chick, and actually, he didn't care either.

Spike held Daisy's waist, and whispered seducive in her ear.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" and Daisy nodded, not caring she didn't know him at all. Spike dragged her to a room, where he pushed her against the cold wall. Daisy felt suddenly a feeling of something being so very wrong. Spike smirked at her, and then, his face changed. His eyes got yellow and he got fangs. Daisy widen her eyes in horror. Hell, he was a VAMPIRE. And before she even got to think straight, she felt his fangs braking through her skin and sucking out the blood of her main vain.

Daisy moaned, first in pleasure, but the pain got worse and worse, feeling being drained, feeling weaker and weaker, the blood being sucked out of her, her small screams for help, her life slowly being drained. Her final scream echoed in Spike's ear, and he let go of her body.........

"So, what you like?" Angelus asked, trying to get more hint of how to get the girl. He only smirked when he saw Spike leaving the place, with some blood on his lips. He had killed the girl. Too bad, she could have been something for him, Angelus thought.

"Much, well, i do got a thing for vampires. Always been loving the Dracula book." she said, and Angelus smirked slightly.

"Him??? That's git betrayed his kind, selling out the ways to expose and kill us. What a brat he is. You know, he couldn't even take the slayer. Not that anyone makes to kill her. She's unique. Annoying little brat, but unique." he told Maicken, which got a little freaked out. He talked like it actually was vampires and that himself was one.

"Are you?" she asked, carefully and he only smirked, and suddenly his face morphed into a vampiric face, his eyes yellow and he got fangs. Maicken saw on him, only feeling an stronger attraction to him. She died to ask him the question she so dearly wanted to ask him.

"Can you.......make me one?" she asked, her voice almost unhearble.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"Can you sire me?" she asked again and he smirked, grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him.

"I'd love to, m'dear." he whispered in her ear, before biting her. Maicken moaned, yeah, sure, it hurted. But not as bad as she thought. Angelus, of course was going easy on her. He knew that if he really started to drink from her, he wouldn't make to stop before it was too late. He felt her being on the edge to pass out, and he bit a wound in his arm, pushing it to his mouth, making her drink....

The End.....


End file.
